Since You've Been Gone
by Rose Tyler. Doctor
Summary: Emmett and Bella are engaged in 1935, but when Emmett gets mauled be the bear, what will happen to bella? seventy years later Bella is a vampire and they meet again. Will they get together again? Emmett/Bella. Edward is with Rosalie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**I hope you enjoy this! Ive been keeping it bottled up for months. Im on a writers block for my other stories so I guess im going to start a new story.**

**Chapter 1**

Gatlinburg, Tennessee

June 30th, 1935

I got out of bed feeling happy. Emmett was coming over today! Today is the day I'm to tell him I am three months pregnant with his baby. Emmett is my life. I've known him ever since 1933. Were going to get married on August 13. I cannot wait! My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and soon to be McCarthy. I jumped out of bed and walked over to the restroom. I took off my nightgown and hopped in the shower. I relaxed all my muscles and though about the day Emmett proposed to me.

_*Flashback*_

_We were walking down the lane swinging our hands in between us. It was midday so I had a nicer gown on. Emmett was looking nervous and kept on telling me how beautiful I was. _

"_I love you." I told him_

"_I also love you and that's why," he knelt down on one knee and pulled out a little black box with a beautiful diamond ring in it ", Isabella Marie Swan. I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?" He asked._

"_Oh my goodness! YES!" I yelled. People down the lane were starring, but I didn't care. I got to be with Em for the rest of my life!_

"_What?" He asked, surprised_

"_Yes! YES! A thousand times YES! I will marry you!" I screamed. Emmett looked surprised. Why wouldn't I say yes to such a wonderful man like him. He got up, hugged me, and spun me around. I was laughing and he was grinning like a fool. Sometimes he was a huge teddy bear with dimples. _

"_Were going to get married, were going to get married!" he kept on chanting. He looked so relived. _

"_That ring must of cost you a bunch!" I said as I put it on._

" _I did, but its so worth it, if it means being with you forever." He said smiling_

_*Flashback*  
_

Emmett could be so romantic when he wants to." I thought as I got out of the shower.

I put on my gown and put my hair up in a tight bun. I walked downstairs and made myself a morning meal, just trying to pass time. I want Emmett here! I ate extra slowly.

There was I knock on the door.

I practically jumped out of my seat as I put my dish away.

I practically jumped out of my seat as I put my dish away. I lifted up

My dress and ran to the door. I opened it with a huge smile, but when

I realized whom it was my smile faded to a frown. It was a soldier in

black. This couldn't mean...

" Are you Miss Isabella Swan?" the asked the soldier

" Yes I am." I said

" I am so very sorry to inform you that Emmett McCarty died this

morning by a bear attack while hiking. I'm sorry." said

the soldier. I burst into tears.

" NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I screamed and fell to the floor.

" I'm sorry Miss Swan. Is there anything I can do?" he asked

" No. You can go." I said sobbing

" I am do truly sorry Miss.," he said again. He turned around and left.

THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! Emmett was my life. Now my baby won't even

know it's father! I staggered up the stairs and fell onto my bed and

sobbed.

**1 year later**

Today was the day that my Emmett died. I was walking to the cemetery

holding our babies. That's right. Babies.

A week after he died, I found out it was twins. John and Ella. They

were angels. I walked over to his grave and knelt on the dirt.

" That's your daddy." I told both John and Ella.

Someone grabbed me by behind and I felt a sharp pain in my neck. It

hurt. Like I was on fire, but worse. I screamed. A blood curdling

scream. All I could think about was the fire.

**Seventy years later**

My children and me were still alive. I still dread the day that my

Love died. I remember that day clearly. Clearly because I remember

that day everyday. It was going if that one day seventy years ago

never happed. The only thing that changed is I am an eighty-eight year

woman in a seven teen year old's body.

That's right.

My children and me are vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Read my other stories too! This is one of the small ones I write when I cant write any of the others!**

**I hope you enjoy this! **

**Chapter 2**

Forks, Washington

Today

I got out of bed and trudged to my closet. Today was the worst day of my life. Today was the terrible day that Emmett died. I still love him, even though he's gone, and I'm immortal. Everyone in my family says I should move on, and find another mate, but no one will take the place in my unbeating heart that my Emmett had. Shortly after I was turned, I found a coven. We call ourselves a family, unlike others, because we hunt animals.

And when John and Ella were both sixteen, they had been walking home from school when vampires also attacked them. If I knew who changed them, I would kill them in a second. Ella and John were the kind of siblings that love hanging out together and having fun, but when they fight – which is often – they claw and scratch, which is worse since their vampires

I picked out some ripped jeans, a purple v-neck shirt with ruffles, and red trainers. I applied some make up and ran my fingers threw my hair. I sulked out of my room and down the hall. In the process, I rammed into Iris, my best friend/"sister". She was a tiny thing with short blonde hair.

"Whoa!" She said as she stumbled back. I looked up.

"Sorry Iris." I mumbled

"Bella, what's the matter?" she asked

"Nothing." I mumbled

"Ooooohhhhh. Its that day again, the day were your sulking around all day." She said

I walked past her and down the stairs into the living room where the rest were. (Eden – our "mother", Carlton – Eden's husband, our father, and the dentist in the family, Alex – my huge "brother" like thing, Rosalyn – my other best friend, Alex's wife, and the most beautiful person ever, Iris – my best friend, pixie, and seller (she loves to buy and then sell things), Jonathon – Iris' husband and the quiet one, and Ella and John.)

Iris ran past me.

"Everyone. Its Bella's sad day." She said

" Bella, dear, why are you always sad on this day?" asked Eden

"Cuz." I said

"Will you 

tell us Bella?" asked Alex with giant puppy dog eyes. HIS EYES ARE HUGE!

"Fine." I mumbled, giving in.

"JOHN! Get over here! We're going to hear why mom sulks on this day every year!" Ella yelled to him

"GOD Ells! Could you be any louder! Gosh." he asked sticking his pinky in his ear.

"So it all started exactly a year before I got changed. I got out of my bed all happy for my fiancée, Emmett, to come over to my house. I had something important to tell him that day. Emmett was the love of my life, the person I would want forever, but when I opened the door for him, instead of him, I found a soldier in black." I said starting to dry sob.

Eden, Rosalyn, and Iris gasped.

"Bella! I'm so sorry!" said Iris as Rosalyn and Eden were calming me

"He said that Emmett had been mauled by a bear while hiking that morning. I had fallen on the floor and was sobbing and screaming that he couldn't be dead." I sobbed

"What wa-," John started to ask

"What was the important news you had to tell him?" asked Ella

"I was going to say that but you cut me off!" he yelled as they started wresting on the floor. I was too sad to do anything

"So what _was _the news?" asked Jonathon

"That I was pregnant with those things." I said as I cracked a small smile

They both stopped, mid fight. Ella's foot was on his face, one hand in his hair, and one had a chair that she was about to smash on his head. John's foot was pushing on her stomach, one of his hands was pulling on her hair, while the other was holding the table he was going to smash on _her._

"Woo! Go John!" yelled Alex. They always took sides

"Ella!" Screamed Iris

"John!"

"Ella!" They all said as they took sides.

I took a glance at the wall and noticed we were going to be late for school. I decided that I wasn't going to alert the others as a punishment for taking sides in my children's violent fight. I hope they're late. I ran out of the room unnoticed and got in my car. I drove to school I five minutes going about one hundred miles over the speed limit. I parked next to a silver Volvo and got out of the car. Then I heard the most unmistakable voice I have ever heard.

"Bella?" the voice asked from behind me

"Emmett?" I asked.

That was the last thing I said before everything blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3: My heart is complete

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Blah Blahblah Blahblah!**

**Chapter 3**

When I opened my eyes, I met a face two inches away from mine.

"See! I told you I could see the future! I said she would wake up now and she did!" yelled the girl

"Yes, we see that Alice." Said Iris

"HEY EM! THAT GIRL YOU SAID TO BRING HOME IS UP!" yelled an absolutely drop dead gorgeous blond haired girl.

I got off the bed onto my feet. A man ran up the stairs and pulled me into a giant hug, lifting my feet off the ground.

"Bella, is that really you?" he asked

"Yes, its me Emmett. I missed you so much!"

"I did too Bellsy!" I smiled at one of his old nicknames for me.

"And you look even more GORGEOUS than before. How'd this happen to you?"

"Emmett, who is this?" asked a blonde man

"Oh just this girl I used to know." He said as he batted his eyelashes. He still can make me laugh.

I sighed dreamily.

"Yes, I see that." The man said

I took a step back and look at him. He still had that huge smile with dimples I loved. He was slightly handsomer. He was paler and had bigger muscles. Was that even possible?

Without even really realizing it, I flung myself at him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and almost wrapped my arms around his torso. They wouldn't wrap all the way around. I pressed my lips against his. He was surprised at first, but then he relaxed and kissed me back. I pulled back after a moment.

"What was that for?" he asked as I got down from him

"I just missed you that much."

"I missed you too. I guess we cleared the room. Lets go downstairs to see what there doing." He picked me up bridal style and carried me down the stairs.

"You guys are finally done! I bet Jonathon that you'd stay up there for a couple hours!" said a voice.

"Alex! What are you doing here?" I asked

"Well we left soon after you left us and found you passed out in the parking lot with this guy over there freaking out!" Said Rosalyn

"Yeah! Why'd you leave us!" asked john

"Because everyone was choosing sides so I thought that you guys wanted to be late to go to school!" I retorted

"MOM! YOUR SO MEAN!" fake cried Ella

"MOM! YOUR SO MEAN!" Mimicked John

"HEY!"

"HEY"

"MOM!"

"MOM!"

She kicked John in the shin.

He was going to kick back when I interrupted and lifted him up by the shirt and carried him outside.

"Mom?" asked Emmett

"I guess its explaining time!" yelled Iris

"Yes it is" said Em as he sat down and set me down on his lap.

"By the way why are you sitting on that man's lap?" asked Ella

"Well it started the day you "died"." I started

"I was so happy when I woke up, I was going to see you and tell you something important. So I open the door only to see a soldier in black. When he told me you had died I was crying and screaming that you couldn't be dead. I died that day. The next year was the hardest of my life and I was only 17! So that same day the next year I went to your grave and, there, a vampire bit me. I found Carlton and his coven and moved in."

"I'm so sorry! I was mauled by a bear, but Rosalie found me and thought of her best friends baby boy. She carried me to Carlisle and he changed me." He said

"So really, who is this guy?" asked John

"This, John and Ella, this is your dad." I said

There was a silence. It was broke by Ella.

"YOU'RE MY DAD! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A DAD!" she yelled hugging him

He was still in too much shock to do anything.

"I'm a dad. I'm a dad!"

He hugged her back and swept John in the hug with him.

"This is what you were going to tell me?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Wait so… are you guys married?" asked Iris

"Were engaged. Wait… are we still engaged?" he asked

"Only of coarse!" I yelled

"I hugged him while he hugged the kids. It was a family hug. I always wanted a family hug. Then Iris joined. Then Jonathon, Alex, Rosalyn, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward. It was a huge group with Em in the middle.

"Ok, that's enough." Said Emmett

Alice, Iris, Rosalie, and Rosalyn pulled my into Alice's room to talk about wedding plans.

"Well what day did you and Emmett originally get engaged?" asked Alice

"Well… Um I think it was August 26th? Yeah I think it was." I said

"Ok."

They started talking about plans like I wasn't there. I can tell they are going to get along.

I walked back over to Emmett.

"So were you guys talking about?" he asked, carrying me up to what I assumed to be his bedroom. He set me down on the bed.

"Oh just wedding plans. All I was there to talk about was the date. August 26th, the day we got engaged."

"I like that date. It's my favorite. Tell me about them."

"Who?"

"Our kids, John and Ella."

I liked the way he said our kids.

"Um well, John and Ella are good friends, but when they fight, which is very often and over the littlest things, its violent."

"Cool!"

I smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for!" he said as he started rubbing the back of his head.

"For saying cool to our kids fighting."

"Sowy." He said with a puppy dog face.

I couldn't resist. I pressed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my closer to him. We stayed like that for what felt like a few minutes. He pulled away.

I gave him a sad face. He chuckled.

"I cant wait to marry you." He said

"Why?"

"Well duh! Can you see I can live without you now? You still have that ring?"

"Always." I said as I pulled it off a chain around my neck.

"Good. Because I'm not buying you a new one!"

"Your mean."

"Just kidding. I wouldn't mind buying you a new one, but I know you want that one."

There was a silence. I was pressed up against his body with my ear against his chest. Silence, was all I heard from his chest.

"Emmett, how much do you love me?" I asked

"Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know."

"Well lets see… The whole universe couldn't hold how much love I have for you. I couldn't be more eager to marry you, to be with you forever. It took ALL my strength to pull away from that little kiss of yours. I want to be like this forever. And when I saw you pass out on the floor from just hearing my voice, I almost died from nervousness." He finished

"Thank you Emmett! You mean the world to me, and I couldn't be more eager to be here now.

"Your welcome, Bella. My love."

**I thought this was a sweet little chapter and im proud of it! It really shows how much Bella and Emmett love each other and how Emmett would except Bella again, even though they had two kids.**

**I plan only to do one more chapter because I have a doctor who story planned that I couldn't wait to do. I promised myself I would finish another first. Please review all you want because every review makes me smile.**

**Return to Top**


	4. Chapter 4: The wedding

**Hi everyone! This will most likely be the last chapter! I know, sad! I wanna start a new story and my friend is begging me to update meeting the cullens (bookworm213)! SO yeah! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I wish I did and then Emmett would be mine all mine! Heheheheh!**

**Anyway…**

**PLEASE READ!**

**Just to let you know, I CHANGED THERE WEDDING DATE FROM DECEMBER 29****TH**** TO JULY 26****th****!**

**Chapter 4**

"Bella, I think a month isn't a lot of time to plan a wedding."

Emmett and me were discussing our wedding and I was getting annoyed with him.

"It is if you've been planning it since 1935!"

I pulled the wedding plans out of my bag that I'd had for about 50 years. They were a little dusty, but they would do fine.

"It's fine with me its just its not my fault if Alice, Rosalie, Rosalyn, and Iris strangle you." He said.

"This is my dream wedding, Emmett. You better make it perfect of I will kick your immortal butt into the next century!" I said evilly.

"Ok but I'm not afraid of you!"  
I pouted.

Iris popped her head into_ our_ room.

"Beeellllaaaaa! You wouldn't want me, Rosalie, Rosalyn, and Alice to go shopping for your dress without you, now would you?" she asked

"NO!" I yelled as I jumped up.

As I started to walk out the door, I look back to see Emmett with a sad look.

"I wont be gone long, I promise." I said as I gave him a peck on the lips

_1 month later_

"Are you ready Bella?" whispered Carlton

"Of coarse I'm ready!" I said. I'm so not ready, but I will get to be with Emmett for the rest of eternity.

Alice, Rosalie, Iris, and Rosalyn walked in looking stunning. They wore knee length dresses with the top half a creamy white and the bottom black. The shoes were about 3 inch black heels with bows on the toe part. We decided to go with a black and white theme.

My wedding dress had a very slim top halve with delicate ruffles running all the way to the floor. It had a very _very_ long train. The veil was perfect, going down to the middle of my back. White was **(I have the wedding **I'm glad I can't trip or I wouldn't be able to make it to Emmett. _Emmett._ I would be his wife in about a half hour.

"Ok Bella, once Rosalyn goes, just count to 3 then walk."  
"Ok." I breathed

She started walking down the stair of the Cullen mansion and down the aisle.

Rosalie followed, then Iris.

Before Rosalyn went, she said to me,

"Bella, I know you and Emmett are going to be as happy as me and Alex. And I just wanted you to know that I am happy for you."

"Thank you so much Rosalyn!" I exclaimed

"Your welcome. I have to go now. Good luck!" She said as she walked down the stairs.

"Bella, just keep up with me. I know your nervous. Just remember what Rosalyn said. Saying that you will be as happy with Emmett as she is with Alex is really saying something. " Said Carlton. I almost forgot he was there.

'_1…2…3.'_

Me and Carlton started walking down the stairs arm in arm. I looked around. They made the house look as beautiful as before. The crowd only consisted of Alex, Jonathon, Eden, Ella, John, Carlisle, and Esme. They were all staring at me with wide eyes.

'You look beautiful.' Eden mouthed to me.

I better! The girls took hours for my hair and make up. And there's three of them! My eyes wondered around the room until they settled on Emmett. Once I saw him, I couldn't look anywhere else, but him. He was wearing a dashing back tuxedo… and that goofy grin that I love so much.

Carlton placed my small hand into Emmett's larger one. I took my place in front of him and took his hands in mine.

I thought this wedding was going to be perfect, but I was wrong. The doors of the Cullen mansion flew open.

In the doorway was a girl. A beautiful girl.

"So Emmett, its true! You are getting married! I thought we had something special!" she screamed

"E— Evanjeline! We never had anything between us! I have loved this girl in the white dress ever since 1935! I have never loved you! Now leave!" He growled

Jasper, Alex, and Jonathon all had to carry her out of the house! She was thrashing and screaming, and screaming and growling. The boys came back in.

I decided to ask Em about Evanjeline later.

The rest of the ceremony flew by, so before I knew it, I was saying,

"I do." I said as imaginary tears welled up in my eyes.

"I do." He said smiling

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband. You may kiss the bride." Said the minister.

I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck and full on kissed him. I didn't care about were I was or who was watching, but I was Emmett's now. Just me and him in our own little world. It was perfect… until someone cleared their throat. ALEX!

Emmett pulled away.

"Congratulations! Ladies and Gentleman, Mister and Missus Cullen." The minister introduced. Everyone was clapping.

A bit later we had a mini reception. Just, you know, chatting and dancing. I talked to everyone at least three times each! We had our first dance and it was the most romantic thing. Again, I had danced with about everyone twice. Emmett had formed this new obsession with calling me Mrs. Cullen. I have to admit, I kind of like it. Bella Cullen.

I'm kind of worn out from everything. I am a vampire, but vamps cam still get worn.

Emmett seemed to thing what I was thinking. He picked me up, literally _bridal _style, and carried me up to our room.

"I guess for now I just get to carry you through the threshold of our bedroom." He said as he set me on his lap and leaned down to kiss me. I don't know how long we sat there kissing, but I finally pulled away.

"You look beautiful." Emmett said

"Thanks."

"Em, who is Evanjeline?" I asked

"Oh, um – just this vampire I dated back in the 50s to get my mind off you. I broke up with her, even though I didn't love her, because she was exactly like what you saw."

"Oh!"

"So now that we're married, does that mean that my immortal butt is saved?" he asked

"For now, Emmett, for now. We are immortal and that doesn't mean we aren't going to get married more that once!

Emmett cowered away while I laughed evilly.

"Well I guess that's the price I have to pay for getting such a beautiful girl all to myself. What did I do to deserve you?"

"No, its more like, what did I do to deserve you?" I asked

"Existing. That's what you did. And now I get you forever."

I nodded, enjoying the forever with Emmett that I dreamed of ever since 1935.

I sat there, on Emmett's lap, my ear against his chest, listening to the silent heart of my soul mate.

The End

**That's it! I enjoyed writing this story a lot and hopped you enjoyed reading it!**

**I added the Evanjeline part last minute because I wanted the chapter to be longer. I liked this moment right here between Emmett and Bella. I worked hard on it. In fact, it took me 3 hours just to write this chapter!**

**REMINDER: WEDDING OUTFITS ON PROFILE!**


End file.
